The Gems of Big Green
by apptrullyfan6
Summary: This is a slice of life/request open story about Big Green in Steven Universe. Join Commander Fire Opal, Red Pearl, first squad, and the wise and loveable Peridot as they go about their duties and jobs given by their mysterious superior Red Angelite.
1. Prologue

**I'm making this ask thing/ day in the life for a Hero 108 gem au. I doubt this will get a lot of hype but, I wanted to get this out there. I do not Hero 108 or Steven Universe. Let's get on with the little excerpt**

"F-Forgive me for asking Commander but, are you sure this is a good idea? Opening us up to other life forms like this?" A small and nervous peridot asked as his excited superior started messing with a camera. Ever since his diamond transferred him to Red Angelite's court, he'd been only working with his right-hand man Commander Red Opal, which was a high honor. After all, a lowly Peridot working with a prized Commander? It still sounded silly to him after 300 years of service. Even if he was the head Peridot of his faucet, it wasn't like him to mingle with such radiant gems. He jumped when Red Opal poked him, his eyebrow raised, Peridot came to the startling conclusion that he was zoning out. He quickly bowed and shut his eyes tightly "M-My Apologies C-Commander!" he stuttered loudly. He blushed when Red Opal giggled and gently lifted him back up from bowing.

"It's okay Peri, now let's get this camera recording!" Red Opal said happily, and Peridot quickly turned on the camera and got out of the way to bowed at his Commander talking speaking.

"Greetings and salutations other organisms in the galaxy! I am Commander Red Opal stationed at station Big Green under the court of his rareness Red Angelite. I have been given permission to open the coms and let others out there see how we operate and ask questions, request stories, or ask to meet certain gems! If I am not present to give the questions, my pearl will be stationed here as well. I hope we will get many questions and new friends! Red Opal of Red Angelite's court, signing off." And with that, Fire Opal saluted and turned off the camera before opening coms.

The patting of small delicate feet filled the room as a light red pearl came in quickly. She was dressed in a small little soldier uniform with a transparent shoulder puffs and a small cape to compliment her owner. She bowed until Fire Opal looked at her and smiled.

"You summoned me, my Opal?" the little pearl asked, and Red Opal gently picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Yes dear, I need you to watch the coms while I'm out, I won't be able to since I'm going out to watch first squad's training session for Red Angelite." He said, and the pearl nodded and smiled as she happily stayed on his shoulders.

Peridot looked up and gently slipped away, he didn't know what this would entail but, it certainly won't be anything he would expect.

 **There it is! If any of you have any requests on who's backstory you want to hear or who you want to hear from, just put their name in the comments and I'll make a chapter about them. Any other requests can be put up as well. Sorry this is so short, I promise the others will be longer**


	2. Chapter 1: He was just a Quartz

**Thank you "New Member" for your request to see Lin Chung or Smokey Spirit Quartz. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: He was just a Quartz

 _"_ _Unbelievable! Once again you don't cease to amaze me 6XD! You shall be a great asset to Pink and her legacy. You went through those pathetic guards like it was nothing! Keep it up and you might be a head Smokey Quartz one day~." The Striped Agate boasted loudly as the other soldiers looked on in envy. Smokey kept a stern face and saluted, not daring to look at the other soldiers for fear his façade would crack. He wasn't supposed to feel anything but loyalty._

 _He wasn't supposed to feel fear_

 _Feel shame_

 _Feel guilt or pain_

 _He was just a Quartz. Quartzes are built for fighting, the love it, they feed off of it._

 _Then….why did he feel like he didn't want this to be his whole life?_

"Smokey Spirit Quartz faucet 1FS, the commander would like a word with you." Smokey stared at the small red pearl in fear and confusion as he slowly followed her to the Commander's quarters. Smokey tried to think of all the possible reasons why he was summoned. _Was someone in danger? Did the commander need an escort? Did he do something wrong?_ He gulped at his last question, his gulped alerted the pearl to his nervousness and she stopped and turned to him. "Relax, you aren't in any trouble." Red pearl said, a little annoyed before opening the door and bowing at Commander Red Opal ushered Smokey inside.

"Smokey! There you are! I just received a request from an anonymous source that wishes to know of your story." The commander confided happily and practically shoved the quartz toward the camera. Smokey gave a confused groan as she stared at the red light. He gulped and glanced at his commander nervously. Red Opal looked at him excitedly before finally realizing Smokey didn't have a clue what to do. "Oh! Well, you look into this camera, tell it who you are and your backstory. You know, what you did before coming here to work under his radiance Red Angelite." Red Opal explained and Smokey nodded, turning to the camera, giving a standard diamond salute.

"I am Smokey Spirit Quartz Facet 1FS Cut: 6XD. I was made to serve her radiance Pink Diamond and was trained under Purple Striped Agate Faucet 3DS Cut 4SC. I was the head Smokey Quartz of my division and commanded my own set of Smokey Quartzes before the war…" Smokey trailed off, thinking of a time where things were more, lighthearted..

 _"_ _Well well well, if it isn't Stripes' favorite Quartz~." Smokey couldn't help but chuckle as he playfully picked up the small light Ayoka Pearl. Striped Agate's pearl was a bit of a fire ball. She, like Smokey, hid her true nature behind a stereotype of how a Pearl needs to act. Smokey always enjoyed her company, she told him what to do and say to stay on her Agate's good side._

 _"_ _And shouldn't you be working? You know Stripes is gonna come back from her meeting soon." Smokey chided lightly and the Pearl giggled, insisting that her Agate was always later from her meetings and would often apologize for being out so late._ _"Come on Smokey, you worry too much!" She said happily and hugged Smokey happily. "So, Pink has been treating you good?" Pearl asked and Smokey smiled wide and nodded._

 _"_ _She's borderline spoiling me and her other soldiers. She's so kind and wonderful and..beautiful.." he trailed off before quickly catching Pearl's smirk and started blushing brightly. "N-Not in that way! She's my diamond! Of course I think she's beautiful!" He protested in vain as Pearl playfully poked his blushing cheeks. He pouted slightly but, soon softly smiled at the reflection of his pink diamond on his clothes._

Smokey felt a weird burning in his eyes as he shook his head furiously. No! He was a Quartz! Quartzes don't cry! "….A-After Pink's-I-I mean my diamond's…d-demise, I was transferred to Yellow Diamond and worked for her before being transferred to his radiance Red Angelite. I-I know he is a great ruler, though never seeing him myself. H-He was also very close t-to Pink…Diamond.." Smokey felt himself shaking and sniffling as the camera was quickly shut off and he was engulfed in a hug. His facade shattered as he crumbled in Fire Opal's arms and cried painful tears at the memories of his diamond.

 _"_ _You summoned me, My Diamond?" Smokey asked and Pink giggled before hugging him._

 _"_ _Easy soldier, no one is around." Pink teased and laughed when Smokey blushed. He couldn't help but smile and laugh with her. Her smile turned into a smirk and before he could ask, her pearl jumped on his back, knocking him down._

 _"_ _Halt in the name of the Crystal chumps!" The pearl quipped happily and Smokey laughed dramatically waving his hands._

 _"_ _Oh No~! The renegade Pearl has me! What ever shall I do~?" he said sarcastically and Pink Pearl laughed and held up a stick like a sword, pretending to stab him, Smokey pretended to be dead and Pink Diamond dramatically laid next to him._

 _"_ _You terrible fiend! You've killed my Smokey!" Pink said through laughs until they were all in a giant pile on the ground._

 _"_ _Psh! I would die a thousand times for you Pink." Smokey said then stopped smiling at Pink's frown. She took her hands and cupped his face._

 _"_ _Smokes, don't say those things! I don't want you to go through pain a thousand times! I want you to be happy. You matter so much to me." Pink said gingerly and kissed his head._

 _Smokey blushed brightly and hugged her back, relishing being in her arms._

He couldn't deny it, he was smitten when he first laid eyes on her bubbly pink smile. Her constant praise of him and his fellow soldiers always made him blush. At those times, he was glad he had a helmet to cover his face most of the time. It didn't matter if he had a crush on her or not, he was there to serve Pink Diamond. She gave him many liberties that would be considered scandalous if the other diamonds were to see them. He tried to say in his mind that it didn't matter, it would never work.

He wasn't supposed to enjoy her hugs.

He wasn't supposed to get jealous.

He wasn't supposed to feel her pain

She was a leader

She was a noble

She was a Diamond

And he was just a Quartz

 _"_ _No…..Tell me you're lying. T-Tell me this is just some sick joke! Please!" Smokey begged, not being able to stop his tears. The Ruby looked at him and solemn disagreement._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Smokey, I'm not lying, Pink Diamond h-has been…shattered." The Ruby's words knocked the wind out of him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't hear, all he saw was Pink's sad face._

 _He didn't protect her. He betrayed her. He should've been there._

 _"_ _Yellow diamond has requested your cut of gem. I'd wipe your eyes and try and calm down if I were you." The Ruby concluded before leaving with her squadron._

 _Smokey stayed on the ground before getting up and wiping his eyes. He marched robotically to his post and waited for Yellow Diamond._

 _He was broken. He was hollow. He didn't save her. He didn't comfort her._

 _He didn't even get to say goodbye._

Smokey was snapped out of his thoughts by Fire Opal's soft singing. He smiled softly and melted to the music. It reminded him so much of Pink. He found himself cuddling up to him subconsciously and felt himself humming to the song. Opal giggled and Smokey looked up and blushed brightly, shooting up straight and apologizing profusely. Red Opal smiled and held Smokey gently.

"Smokey, I've told you this before, its okay to feel emotions. I've told you since day one that I'm not going to punish you for acting on your feelings. I want you to be happy. You matter so much to me" Opal said softly before hugging Smokey again. Smokey stiffened, the words mirrored Pink, but Red Opal and Red Angelite are from White Diamond's court, his commander's affection always confused him but, he took it eagerly. He stay in the hug for a solid 30 minutes before Red Pearl reluctantly interrupted them to say that Red Opal's meeting with Red Angelite was in a few minutes. Red Opal thanked her then walked with Smokey back to his squadron before giving one last hug.

Smokey watched the commander scurry off with his pearl as a smile tugged his way onto his lips. He will probably never fully understand his superior's methods but, for right now he didn't care. He ducked a few questions from Ruby and Pearl about his meeting and made his way to his room to think these things over.

He wasn't just a Quartz

He was a lover, a fighter, a friend, an ally

He was loved, important, original

He was Smokey Spirit Quartz.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Smokey's story. Requests are still open to see the other gems of Big Green**

 **See you all next time**


	3. Chapter 2: Pearls don't Matter

**Thank you to hopeheart108 for the request for Sonia or Light purple Pearl. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Pearls don't matter

" _Such a darling little pearl you have here Tanzanite." The pompous agate cooed as Pearl fought the urge to roll her eyes and bowed silently. Pearl hated meeting other pearl owners, they were somehow more invasive then non-pearl owners. Didn't they have their own pearls to bug? Why her?! Purple Pearl thought of all these things in the back of her mind as she gave a fake sweet smile and talked softly._

" _Thank you my-" she was cut off by her Tanzanite pushing her out of the way and talking with the Striped Agate. Pearl made a face but, sighed. It didn't matter if she said anything. It's not like they would take her seriously._

 _She was just a Pearl_

 _Pearls don't fight_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It had been a few hours since Smokey Spirit Quartz was called back from the Commander's quarters and Pearl soon found herself following her fellow Pearl to the commander's room. Purple Pearl looked at Red Pearl curiously as she guided her to Commander Red Opal. From what purple knew, red had chosen to still be Opal's pearl instead of being a free Pearl like her. Yet, Red wasn't miserable like she used to be. In fact, Red loved her position almost thrived on it. Purple could only guess why, _maybe the commander gave her more freedoms than other pearls, maybe she was just programmed to enjoy her job, maybe her and the commander were secretly lovers!._

"Here she is my Opal." Red said proudly and Purple jumped in surprise. She looked and saw her commander talking with Mighty Ruby or "Cube-head" as she liked to call him. Ruby glanced and stuck out his tongue which caused Purple to growl and go to attack him before being caught be Red. "Both of you, show some respect in the presence of your Opal!" Red chastised as Ruby and Pearl apologized. Commander Red Opal chuckled and gently got up and guided Red to him.

"Oh don't be so hard on them Pearl." Red opal defended and gently hugged his Pearl. Red relented and nuzzled against her owner lightly, a smile on her face. Purple found the exchange adorable and wondered if her theory about them being secretly lovers was correct. Opal turned to Purple pearl "Purple Pearl, you've received a request to talk about what you did before being transferred as Black Sapphire's pearl. I am looking forward to hearing more stories!" Red Opal explained excitedly as Red Pearl calmed him down and turned on the camera. The pearl squeaked slightly as the camera was put on her, she quickly reverted to a stiff pearl-like stance and began her story.

"Greetings other life form, I am Purple Tahitian Pearl Facet 1FS. My current owner is Black Sapphire stationed at Big Green under Red Angelite's court. He is a very good owner and I am very lucky to be stationed here. Before being given to Black Sapphire, I emerged as a Pearl for Violet Tanzanite Facet 5-FL Cut 3CX." She soon thought of her life before this, she could even remember when she first emerged and met her old owner.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

" _Welcome to existence Purple Tahitian Pearl, your owner Tanzanite is waiting you. Please follow me." The Nacre said and turned to leave. Purple Pearl squeaked and quickly followed the pearl creator. Purple Pearl looked around at the other Pearls coming out of their oysters. She took note of their different outfits and gem placements, wondering if they were happy with their new lives._

 _Purple Pearl glanced at herself in some reflective stone. She wore a dark purple leotard with a long see through skirt and sparkly flats. She had sheer puffy sleeves and a small purple bow in her hair. All in all, she looked really cute and smile softly at her reflection._

 _As quickly as she was made, Purple Pearl found herself looking at the door to the room her owner was waiting for her in. She finally found it in her to speak to the Nacre in front of her. She shyly tugged on her arm and gulped softly as the Pearl creator looked back at her with a raised eyebrow._

" _U-Um..What is my Tanzanite like?" she asked quietly. The Nacre rolled her eyes before turning to the Pearl. She used her gem to project an image of a Tanzanite. They were tall, they seemed to have the body types of Agates with long wavy hair and glittering highlights. They wore a long purple dress that hugged their curves and with long sheer sleeves._

" _This is your master, Purple Tanzanite. She is a high classed gem of blue diamond's court. She will want your full loyalty and that's all you need to know." The Nacre answered shortly and opened the door showing Purple Pearl's master._

" _She's beautiful! Oh my own Pearl!" Tanzanite squeaked excitedly as Purple Pearl stood silently, her head down. She was quickly grabbed by the arm and pulled along with her new owner. "Oh~! I can't wait to show you off! Then I'll see how good of a dancer you are. It's all a pearl is good for anyway." Tanzanite said as the Pearl forced a smile._

 _Was this supposed to be her life?_

 _Well, of course it was. What else was there?_

 _She was just a pearl after all._

 _Pearls' feelings didn't matter._

 _They were made to serve, to dance, to sing._

 _Pearls were made not to matter._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Pearl couldn't help but twitch in discomfort at the thought of her old owner. It wasn't that Tanzanite was a cruel gem, it was the fact that she seemed to relish in the humiliation the pearl went through. Dancing for any gem that simply glanced at out, having to drop to her knees anytime she called her name, and anything she could think of just because she could. As if she had known that Purple was upset, Red pearl laid a supportive hand on her shoulder and smiled. Purple Pearl smiled softly and continued her story.

"After my previous owner lost Pearl privileges, I was brought to the abandoned Pearl unit to be re-assigned. I was soon assigned to his grand clarity, Black Sapphire and quickly transferred to the all radiant, Red Angelite." Purple Pearl explained and smiled softly, thinking about the pleasant surprise she got when she met Black Sapphire.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

" _Alright Pearls! Come on and line up for potential re-assignment. Let's go let's go! Hurry~!" The Blue Nacre chimed cheerily as the many abandoned pearl hurried and lined up for the visiting aristocrat. As the doors opened they all saw Nacre's pearl leading in a sapphire, though something was off. The sapphire was black, a lot taller than other sapphires seen, and to top it all off, wore an elegant three piece suit with tails instead of a long dress. The suit was black and grey with a blue in the middle of it. The sapphire's eye was covered and their long hair was tied back in a smooth ponytail. Even with their eyes covered, Purple Pearl shivered in fear at the gaze gliding over the room. They said nothing, only the shoes gave his presence away. The shoes gently clicked as the Nacre stood in front of the group of pearls._

" _Presenting his grand clarity, Black Sapphire." She said and all the pearls immediately saluted, including Purple Pearl who was at the end of the line. She watched as the Nacre introduced each Pearl and discussed their previous owner, physical features, any possible defects, and so on. The Black sapphire seemed to nod and listen as he looked at the pearls. Purple continued to stare at the aristocrat until their gazes met. Pearl gasped softly and quickly looked straight ahead, breaking eye contact. Ownerless pearls weren't supposed to look aristocratic gems in the eyes ever. She gulped as she heard the shoes shift and, in the corner of her eye, the figure of the Sapphire coming closer._

 _The soft clicking of the sapphire's shoes grew closer as the Nacre gently sped up and Purple Pearl soon came face to face with the future-seer. He circled the Pearl and nodded softly checking for defects and after what felt like centuries, came back in front of Purple Pearl. As Blue Nacre was about to speak, Black Sapphire shook his head and turned to her. "I want this one. She seems so…curious." Black Sapphire said and looked at Purple Pearl who stood their stiffly and quickly bowed and walked out with Black Sapphire._

 _The walk was silent yet calm as they walked to a ship. "Where are we going?" Pearl asked receiving mean looks from the ruby guards. She blushed and ducked her head down, ashamed about talking out of turn. They quickly changed their toon when her owner let out a soft growl and they soon snapped back to attention. He then looked at her and gave her a small sigh._

" _I was requested for the all-radiant Red Angelite's court. You shall be coming with me as well of course." He explained and the pearl nodded. He thanked the rubies and got into the ship. Pearl watched as the doors of the ship closed behind her and she hugged herself protectively before feeling a supportive hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her owner who looked at her. "Do not be afraid Pearl, I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly and turned her attention to the ship's windows. Purple Pearl gasped in awe as she ran towards the window and looked outside, amazed at the stars and the sky. Black Sapphire chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoy this, I knew I made the right choice in picking you. I'll make sure to schedule more space trips for you." He said and Purple Pearl looked over very confused._

 _Was he for real?_

 _Doesn't he get that she's just a Pearl?_

 _Why should he care how she felt?_

 _Pearls don't matter._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As Pearl finished, Red Opal clapped happily and she bowed before leaving soon as she was dismissed. She came back to the squad room and was immediately asked about it by Cube-head and Ghost Quartz. As she was talking to them, Black Sapphire came back from a meeting and looked at Purple Pearl and cleared his throat.

"Happy to see you so excited Pearl, I foresee that the next to go is- actually, I'll leave that to the imagination." He said and Pearl pouted before giggling as Black Sapphire ruffled her hair. She laughed and smile a genuine smile.

She felt so strong here

So alive

So important.

Yes she was a Pearl

But Sapphire showed her Pearls did matter.


	4. For clarifcation

For clarification:

It's come to my attention that this story may confuse a lot of people. I apologize for not stating which gem is which before and I hope this will help all of you:

Apetrully- Red Angelite(un-disguised)/Red Opal(disguised)

Woo- Peridot

Sonia-Purple Tahitian Pearl

Yaksha- Striped Agate(corrupted)

Lin Chung- Smokey Spirit Quartz

Mighty Ray- Ruby

Jumpy- Ghost Quartz

Mr. Nohands- Black Sapphire(goes by Black Agate, more on that later)

Alpha girl- Era 1 Peridot

Kowloon- Rubellite

Hurricane Lee- Obisidian

Archer Lee- Blue Sapphire

Golden Eye Husky- Gold Quartz

Master chou- Aquamarine

Mano- Dark blue Lapis

Burly- Baby Blue Lapis

Rosefinch- Gold Speckled Lapis

Tank soldiers- Quartzes

Tank Commanders- Topazes

Parrot King- Moss Agate(corrupted)

Other characters include:

Bright red Pearl- Red Opal's Pearl

Dark red Pearl- Red Angelite's Pearl

Green Pearl- Peridot's Pearl(woo)

Lapis Blue Pearl- Air force Pearl

Orange Pearl- Second Squad Pearl


End file.
